Reverse Rebirth
by Jade Star
Summary: A few months before invading the Republic, Darth Revan comes to some startling realizations on her transformation to Sith Lord


Revan's Flagship. 13 Months after Malachor V

Darth Revan stared at the obvious reply of disobedience from the Echani senator, Yusanis without a smile. She didn't particular care what the old man thought of her anyway, but she was curious. It would be interesting to find out his ulterior motives, his deepest insecurities before she bombed his planet into submission, and had his head mounted on her wall. Decoratively of course, after all, Darth Revan wasn't a barbarian. Still, nonplused, she turned to her senior aide at the moment, Saul Karath for further input.

"Senator Yusanis served his time with us during the Mandalorian Wars. There _is _a reason, why he decided not to join us?" Darth Revan asked with slight amusement. Saul Karath was kneeling before the Dark Lord's chair with obvious piety.

"I do not know his true motives, Lord Revan, only that he denied your ambassador and disconnected communications from his estate to your vessel. Perhaps if we had your apprentice issue a more _suggestive _summons we might-"

"No. No, Admiral Karath. I do not want my reign to be known in its infancy for barbaric actions so soon before we return to Republic space. It wouldn't be proper. I want as many allies as I possibly can, and enemies as few as I can."

"An excellent choice , Lord Revan. However, if I may be so bold, Yusanis and his people must pay a price for defying you."

Darth Revan sat back a moment in deep thought, closing her eyes beneath the helmet, she extended her force senses, reaching the tranquil plains of her thinking space, and allowed herself a brief moment of relaxation, before registering the traitorous Admiral's words. Saul Karath waited anxiously, but patiently for reply.

"Without question, Yusanis will be taught a lesson. See that over there?" she gestured with a gloved hand to Mandalore the Ultimate's helmet on her desk. "I took that when I slew him aboard his own flagship." She then pointed to a large pile of mechanical parts beneath a white sheet on a lone workbench in the far side of the room.

"Lift the sheet up." Darth Revan ordered. Saul slowly rose to his feet, and pulled it back, half expecting a mangled corpse to be staring back at him.

"A droid? I didn't know you had an interest in mechanics…."

"I don't. But I have an idea, and I'd rather test it myself, to insure the best results before issuing it. That is protocol model of a assassination droid, HK-47." The Dark Lord rose up and walked across to room to look down at her progress. "Unfinished, but I'm making headway with the weapons functions and voice databanks."

"I see. Shall I run it through its paces when its completed?"

"Yes. Tell no one what you have seen. Understood?"

"Yes, Darth Revan."

The simpering admiral looked back to his master and choose how to ask his next question without incensing the once famed jedi knight- and to spare himself a trip to the torture rooms in the bowels of her flagship. He was grateful, that his master did not have the ferocious tenacity that her apprentice did, but that did not make him any less weary of her rage. He'd seen jedi fight during the wars, and knew the kind of power they had. That was when they were light sided. All too quickly, since Malachor, did he realize how dangerous they were when they fully turned to the darkness.

"If you're wondering about Yusanis, don't. I already have plans in the works to make sure he does not defy me a second time. When we reach the boarders of Republic space, I shall meet him personally. Alone."

Saul knew that when she stressed meaning on 'alone' it more or less, meant that the person would be dead within a few hours. He let a thin smile cautiously play on his mouth before replacing the sheet back over the droid.

"It seems that you have all your bases covered. Hundreds if not thousands are joining your cause. The Star Forge is operating at approximately one hundred percent capacity. Those damn Mandalorians have been scattered, and the Republic will soon be under our control." Saul let more eagerness into his voice at the prospect of beating the unknowing fools soundly.

"No. I do not seek to conquer for my own means. It is…. Something… something that you would not…. Understand…."

"Understand? But- this is retribution for all those lies the Republic has told us! The billions of lives wasted! This is-"

"Silence! I said you wouldn't understand, and I meant it." Revan saw red, and the only way to make the world- her world, her accustomed shade of grey was to get rid of what was making her so angry. She used the Force to open the door of her private chambers.

"You are dismissed, Admiral. Report back to Malak's ship, and await the rest of your instructions there."

"Yes, Lord Revan."

After dismissing Karath, Revan slowly made her way across the room, and sank tiredly into her chair, deep in thought. Tap. Tap. Tap. Darth Revan sat in her chair, tapping the hilt of her lightsaber, and glanced over at the half finished HK droid on the workbench. It sucked to have all that free time onboard your own flagship. In the great vast aloneness, the quiet time where nothing could be heard except for the thrum of the ship's engines and the hissing of the cooling generations, Revan had a disturbingly long time to think and plan.

Revan hated being alone. It gave her too much time to second guess herself, especially when she was positive that she was right.

_Those damnable __Enchani__, those frolicking fey-dancers need to know their place. __Yusanis__ is simply one pawn in the bigger game here. I need to get one of my people in __there__ immediately. The wisest and least __messiest__ of ways of course… _

Slowly reaching, Revan carefully undid the clasps that held her mask in place, and let it fall into her hands. The nearly sightless visor gazed back up at her in silent admission, _Do it Lord __Revan__. Do not show weakness! Do it! _Revan only nodded loosely to the black mask laying in her gloved hands. Reaching over and setting the mask on the armrest of her chair, Revan led her hood fall, and then her leather gloves found solstice on the other armrest of her chair.

She stood, stretched to remove the kinks of sitting in her lower back, and then headed to the refresher unit to change. It was there, alone in her quarters, that the newly christened Dark Lord peeled off the armor of superiority, and almost attached the humility of the Jedi. Almost, but not quite. It was there, in the dark, Revan sat at her work station, assembling the HK droid. Although it was inactive, the sightless, soulless eye sockets seemed to bore into her.

_I am ready to serve you, Master. Tell me what needs to be done. I am ready to kill. __To kill…_

_To Kill…._

"You will serve me droid. HK." Revan said, running her hand over the smooth rust colored metal with the tinniest smile of satisfaction for a Sith Lord.

Three hours later, Revan carefully lowered the chastis core into HK-47 and slid the paneling closed. The ruby eyes ignited with a fierce flame of bloodlust and malice and sat up on the table. Revan sat back, pleased, and waited.

"Master? HK-47 looked at his newest owner and creator with a hint of pride (or as best as a droid could simulate pride) "Ready to serve."

"Good, HK. There is an Echani senator that I need eliminated. I am going to transfer the coordinates into your memory banks."

"As you wish, Master. Query: Can this be messy? Nothing would warm my cold, artificial heart more than to strike untold terror and fear into the heart of your enemies, while using their squishy parts as wallpaper. "

"As long as it gets done, HK, do as you see fit."

His demonic eyes blazed with a blood lusting longing "I am going to love you Master."

"Lord Revan, the Star Forge is now operation at one hundred and twenty percent capacity."

"Thank you, Mon Halon. How many hours before we break hyperspace and breech the outskirts of Republic territory?"

"Estimated arrival, one hour, and sixteen minutes. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Tell my apprentice to prepare plans for our next attack, and find out the status of HK-47 as soon as he returns."

"Yes, Darth Revan."

"Dismissed, Admiral."

In her full robes and cape, Revan sat in her personal chair, watching the activity on the bridge of her ship for once, instead of merely checking status from the safety of her quarters. She knew he had ultimate trust and obedience of her crew, and admissions into her personal army numbered by the hundreds daily, if not thousands daily.

_Still, be weary. The Republic or the Jedi may have spies in my midst. I shall have __Malak__ screen the ones whose loyalties are 'flexible.' It will easily root out dissenters in the ranks. _

"Lord Revan, the HK-47 has successfully completed its mission." Revan merely gave a kurt nod to the hologram of Mon Halon that resided at the projector beside her seat. Those long hours, and even longer night had obviously paid off.

"See to it, that his memory is wiped clean, and taken to maintence to be given a throough shakedown for bugs or any other malfunctions. I have personal business in my office, and do not wish to be disturbed until I say so."

"Of course, Lord Revan."

Her finger quickly pressed on the disconnect button, and the crewmen did not look up as she rose from her seat and strode down the deck towards her private office, adjacent to her suite of rooms. When the door slid shut behind her, Revan removed her mask, and used the Force to send it across the room and set it on her desk.

_I am a __Sith__ Lord. In order to put my plans into action, I will need the proper weapon of a __Sith_

Reaching into her pocket, Revan's fingers slipped over a small stone, red in color, and brought it to the light for further inspection. She's salvaged the crystal when she began searching for the Star Maps with Malak back on Dantoonie. Ironic, her rebirth as a Sith, starting on the grounds of a famed Jedi Enclave. Using the Force, Revan summoned her lightsaber from belt to hand, and turned the weapon thoughtfully in her hand.

"A weapon for a Sith. An instrument, an extension of my will. This weapon is my life. My life is this weapon."

Going to her workbench, Revan picked up a servo-tool, and began to loosen the plate that held the crystals and wires of her lightsaber in tact.

The dark workroom was illuminated in a blood red glow of her lightsaber. It felt more natural in her hand, slicing and cutting the air intricately, bathing the small room in crimson light. Revan stared at the saber in her hand.

_The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change._

_True power can come only to those who embrace the transformation._

_There can be no compromise. Mercy, compassion, loyalty__: all these things will prevent you from claiming what is rightfully yours._

"I am not afraid of this change. I am strong. I am a Sith Lord." Revan held her lightsaber up and then pressed down on the ignition switch, and the blade vanished in a snap hiss of ruby light, until she would need its aid again.

_The strong rule; the weak are meant to serve. This is the way it must be._

_The way is has to be…. _

Revan felt as though she had stepped up to the crucible, and leapt boldly into the wide unknown. Her motives were straight, her mind was clear. She had crossed the precipice of the transformation, and came out of the fire unharmed. She was a Sith Lord, and had a galaxy to stabilize. Reattaching her saber back to her belt, Revan summoned her mask from her desk with a new, invigorated purpose. After placing it, she strode to the command deck, and summoned Mon Halon.

"Admiral, make contact with the Senator Yusanis of the Echani. I am issuing a summons to meet him, personally. I _insist_ that he come alone, and if he decides to bring allies, Malak and I will show him the true nature of the Star Forge's power."

"As you command. When Yusanis answers the hail, you will be summoned immediately."

"Good. Dismissed."

While the crew scurried about like frightened womp rats on a scorching day in Anchorhead, Revan felt pleased. In about an hour, a messenger droid came scurrying forth, its metallic voice feeling almost as happy as Revan felt.

"Lord Yusanis has received the summons and will be arriving shortly."

Revan crossed her arms and took a relaxed position in her chair, and turned to face the vast endless array of space, watching patrol ships going into formations in preparation for battle. Resting her arm on the armrest of her chair, Revan waved the droid away with a flick of her hand.

_If the leader grows weak another must rise to seize the mantle._

_The strong rule; the weak are meant to serve._

_This is the way it must be._

Darth Revan allowed herself to smile beneath her dark helmet. Entwining her fingers elegantly in her lap, she stretched her Force senses, lowering herself into the warm blissful state of true tranquilty, and calmed the raging storms in her mind. In her world, the galaxy stability, the lives of billions had been spared, and the senate was grateful for their savior. In her perfect world, everything had a place, and an order, and all was well.

"Come Yusanis. Let us dance, you and I."

Her fingers brushed amusingly over the hilt of her rebuilt lightsaber. She had forged herself from Jedi to Sith on her own terms, in her own time. The crucible of her transformation was nothing but a distant memory now.

An aide had reported that Yusanis's personal shuttle had come out of hyperspace and would be connecting with their flagship in fifteen minutes.

Yes, all was well.

A/N: Done! Whew wipes brow I wanted to capture Revan's transformation from Jedi Knight to Sith Lord as accurately as I could, with my own unique spin on her motives. I was planning on a separate fic for Darth Revan versus Yusanis, but I'm not sure.

Please have pity on me, lol- I haven't written fanfic, or anything Kotor related in a long time. Constructive critiquing is welcome and don't forget a review or two!

C. Cat


End file.
